icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
IHW:RFA archives
This is an archive for IHW:Request for Adminship. Case 1: User:Hockeyben January 10th 2011: Hockeyben Reasons to request admin rights Seems the admin request page has been made. Reasons for my request: * Have greatly improved European hockey leagues * Have helped with uncategorized pages * Have helped with IIHF-related articles * If I get rights, will help with welcoming new users with personal welcomes * Will help revert vandalism, and block vandals * Will help with cleanup (Deleting useless categories) * I know how admin rights work, have them on Basketball, College Basketball, NBA, NFL, College Football, American Football, Atlanta Thrashers, New Jersey Devils wikis. (None of them as founder) Please look over my request, and leave an answer under the answer bar.Hockeyben TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS18:38, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Community discussion Discussion is open from January 10th 2011 to January 24th 2011 inclusively. *Thank you Hockeyben... you will go to no end to make sure we cannot forget his existence for longer than five minutes while using the internet. What a skill! :Where to begin? Do I support or oppose this guy joining our team? I strongly oppose this guy being promoted now or anytime in the near future. How many times have I had to block you or your IP just to get you to stop adding pages to our Wiki that are more like SPAM than a real article? Or to get you to answer me or someone else on your talk page? :BTW, how many times were you planning to canvas every admin on this Wiki to see if THIS TIME they'll let you be an admin... I think the resounding "NO" would have been enough to catch your attention. Also, there has been a lot of talk about your maturity level, and I have to say... it is well below par for what I want as a fellow administrator. Mommy said "No", so you run to Daddy to see if he'll contradict Mommy... funny enough... the answer is still "No". So, here we are and I am so annoyed with you that I barely want you here as an editor, let alone an admin. Clear enough for you? DMighton 01:45, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :*Once. I didnt know about removing Wikipedia links, and ever heard of Wikipedias don't bite the newbies? You know what i've spent my last 2 months doing? Gathering tables to add here. I dont have to bring them here, (nor do I want to anymore). And you talk about maturity, and blast me with a 1000 byte rant.Hockeyben 01:55, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::*You aren't a newbie, you are a user with a poor track record repeatedly requesting a promotion. Your tables? That is your business. You asked for opinions, you got one... suck it up. This all goes to the heart of it, you don't listen, you are impatient, you will not take no for an answer, but yet you think you are a prime candidate for administration. Learn from someone like Fanofpucks... he didn't know much about Wiki... but he listened and he learned... he's an asset. DMighton 02:06, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Take this page down. I don't want to be an admin, or edit here anymore. Those 8 wikis that I have adminship on are far more important than this wiki. Guess you don't want to know the Bulgaria league standings for 1957-58...Hockeyben 02:17, January 11, 2011 (UTC) *That is your prerogative. CLOSED Votes N/A, request withdrawn. Result N/A, request withdrawn. Category:Misc.